New generation
by jameson mallard
Summary: catch up the the gang form dnagel with my new story what takes place 6 years after the tv show, daisuke is now married to Riku, Satoshi and Risa are married and have got a 3 month old son named Miles REED MORE IN SIDE by jameson mallard
1. Chapter 1

THIS IS A NEW STORY FROM JAMESON MALLARD

Daisuke is in a room with Rikus parents (mum and dad) the room is all quiet until Rikus mum asks "so why is it that you called us hear"

"I have called you hear to ask you a question" explained Daisuke

"ask on please" said Rikus dad with a very nice voice

"me and Miss Riku have bean together for 6 years and 4 months now and I she is moving in with me things are roiling on quite quickly am hear to ask for her,(Daisuke pursed for a moment) for Miss Rikus hand in marriage and your blessing would mean the world to me" asked Daisuke

"well she seems like she loves you and that is all what matters so yes you have our Blessing but we cant pay for the wedding" said the mother.

"its ok I have it all understand thank you I WILL take care of her" said Daisuke

3 days past

It is the early stagers of summer the snow was melting, the air was warming the general chill of winter was at last drifting off as a thing of the past.

Riku and Daisuke where a lone in Daisukes room. Riku was sitting on Daisukes bed wile Daisuke was sitting on the other side of the room panting a portrait of her (it was not quite finished yet Riku had been coming over for the past weak so Daisuke could do this portrait)

Until they get interrupted by a knock on the door. Daisuke get up to see who was at the door to find out that it was his mother Emiko. Emiko smiles when she realized that that the young couple where in the room she strait away starts to apologizing to them. Hay Daisuke I need to talk to you.

Daisuke levees the room and shuts the door.

Riku is in the room by her self not even fore 10 minutes until Daisuke burst in wearing a suet and his got car got car keys in his hand.

"What are we waiting for we got some where to go" said Daisuke

"might I ask where we are going" asked Riku with her usual tom boy voice

"its ok come with me you are going to love it my dear" said Daisuke

"ok how long will we be" asked Riku with a worried voice

"it up to you how long we will be" said Daisuke with a loving voice.

They walk out of the house Daisukes is humming to his favorite tune they jump in the car and strap them shelf's in.

Daisuke turns on the radio puts on Rikus favorite CD and plays her favorite song Schools out for summer by acdc and they start to sing along.

45 minuets later Daisuke pull the car up at a huge park in frond of a huge 5 story mansion.

"Where are we" asked Riku in amazement

"This is the place we first kissed" explained Daisuke

"WHAT the who lives in that house" asked Riku

"we do" Daisuke said as he needled down

"But what Daisuke are you ok" asked Riku

Daisuke pulls out a case and opens it in side it was a 18 carrot gold wedding ring

"what are you doing for the rest of your life????????" Daisuke said

Riku standing there In amazement

"Miss Riku we have bean together for 6 years and 4 months and you're the one person I want to be with and the one that I cant be with out Miss Riku I love you with all my heart………. Will you marry me?????????" Daisuke asked………………………

YES yes I will I love you to...........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

To Be Continued…………..


	2. a bit of the past

"Miss Riku we have bean together for 6 years and 4 months and you're the one person I want to be with and the one that I cant be with out Miss Riku I love you with all my heart………. Will you marry me?????????" Daisuke asked………………………

YES yes I will I love you to

FLASH BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!(First day of high school)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

in a class room full of 30 odd people It was Rikus first day at high school she was more nervous about this than any in her life before.

She was looking around the room to get some idea of who she was going to spend the rest of the year with and then she sore him, her future boy friend Daisuke and he was talking to a tall person with long straight blue heir (who she soon knows as Satoshi)

Riku wants to go up to Daisuke and introduce her self but as all ways she lets her nerves get the better of her.

After a few monuments Daisuke finished his conversation with Satoshi and comes up to Riku.

As always in his clumsiness he accidentally bumped into someone knocking them over.

Riku laughs thinking what a clumsy guy but he is kind of cute. Daisuke put his hand out to pick up the person who he has just bowled over not a moment ago. The person says no thanks but I will be fine as they got up onto there feet independently. The person turns out to be nun other than Rikus twin sister Risa.

"thank you I will be fine but I will remember this" said Risa with I nice voice

"What me knocking you over ore me being nice" Daisuke said but Resa just walks off in to the distance.

Daisuke walks up to Riku and stands there for a wile.

Before introducing him self

"hello my names Daisuke what is yours" asked Daisuke

oh my name is R r r r ar um my name is Riku nice to meet you Daiukeewwey said Riku slumbering over her voice (what am I saying his name is Daisuke no Dai ar what ever I said I hope he doesn't think I am a bad person)

Daisuke my name is Daisuke but I am not going to hold that against you most people get I wrong and it is a pleasure to meet you Riku said Daisuke with his usual nice voice

As the day goes on and Riku is to shy to talk to Daisuke and at the end of the day all the schoolys go home Riku sees Risa get on the bus so as she gets on her bike and starts to ride home.

All she could think about was Daisuke all the way home. Once she got home from a 30 minuet ride she Quickly locked up her bike ran inside and goes up stairs in to her room.

She was in her room fore not even for a minuet before she got interrupted by her sister Risa knocking on her door

I know who you like Risa says

Riku gets up immediately realizing that there was a chance that Resa actually new she liked Daisuke after all they where twins and opened the door

Oh you got up quick said Risa

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

END OF FLASH BACK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Now!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"I Know you are the right one" Daisuke explained when he is putting the ring on Riku

"my time to give you a surprise" Riku said

"hold on I haven't showed you our house!!?" said Daisuke

"how did you pay fore all this" questions Riku.

"I sold some of my painting" Daisuke answered.

Riku said nothing

"remember when my grandfather died…… he lifted me a large some of money" Daisuke explained

To Be Continued ………………………………………..


	3. Chapter 3 financial turmoil

Chapter 3 financial turmoil

3 DAYS AGO

Satoshi is having his morning cup of coffee sitting out the of his wonder full 2 story house 6 bed room, 3 bath room and a games room.

The house was amazing it was like the Wight house but better with baths maid out of solid gold the handles for the taps around the house was maid out of diamonds,

The toilet seats where maid out of leather.

The house filled with paintings form his best friend Daisuke who was quite famous him self .

Standing at 18 meters high it was the home to one of the most familiar character we have come to know and love over the 26 episodes of Dnangel.

Yes we are talking about the one and only Satoshi

The house was big enough to home about 18 people it seamed like a waist of space when he first brought the house.

The man who use to be a one man operation is now a CEO of the biggest and most famous advance Physics corporation in the history of man kind.

Run and managed by him self Satoshi is now one of the richest guys living and considered the most loved person .

The same man who once was the loneliest man whom never cared about no one.

Has now got a wife and a 3 month old son named Miles.

Miss Risa the wonderfull wife of our Satoshi named him after the Jaz man Miles Davies.

Satoshi at first did not like the name but it soon grow on him.

Sitting out side enjoying his cup of Coffee was Satoshi who was soon interpreted by his best Friend Daisuke.

Who Rocked up in his newly purchased Hennessey Limited Edition 2010 hpe550 Camaro.

with a consume hot rod red paint job with beautiful and perfectly painted blue flame running across the side of the car doors.

20 inch Wheels like those on the Corvette ZR1 with chrome mags.

Dark black tinted windows so dark you could only see a fade image of the driver with a rear spooler.

With music booming out of the 300 watt stereo system

Daisuke pulls the car up to the end of Satoshis drive way turns of the booming stereo and hops out of his amazing car.

Satoshis moment of Pease was soon gone with the arrival of Daisuke.

Satoshi did not get to much Pease these days in his fame and in amongst taking care of his 3 month old son Miles so when he got a moment of Pease he would like to indulge himself.

Daisuke walks over to Satoshi and sits on the leather chair next to him.

Daisuke: hello Satoshi trying to get away form the misers hay! (With out a moment to let Satoshi answer Daisuke goes on to say) I know what that is like Mate so don't worry.

Satoshi: yes I was enjoying some alone time mate but what is it my friend.

Daisuke and Satoshi managed to keep there relationship going after high school despite different career one in physics and the other in art they where the best of friend they would do almost any thing for one other.

Daisuke: I am hear to ask for your help.

Satoshi knew striate out that Daisuke was here do scam some money off of him this was not a rear thing for Daisuke to ask in facet this would accrue several time a months.

Daisuke Coming up with a new excuse every time but Satoshi did not know what the hell he would need money for this time.

Satoshi: I know you are hear to ask for money what for and how much do you want? Satoshi asked.

No mater how much money Daisuke would ask for Satoshi would always say yes.

Daisuke: look I am going to ask Riku to marry me and I need a large some of money for the wedding if she says yes,

I have already got the ok from her fokes I just don't have to money to do so. Daisuke explained in a very up beat way.

Satoshi: hang on how the hell did you that car?!?!?

Satoshi asked.

Daisuke: remember when my Grand dad died well he left the money there for me in his will.

NOW!!!!!!

"how did you pay fore all this" questions Riku.

"I sold some of my painting" Daisuke answered.

Riku said nothing

"remember when my grandfather died…… he lifted me a large some of money" Daisuke explained

Riku: yes I do Daisuke. She said with a very nice tom boyish way.

Daisuke: well I used that money to get me that car I got than I asked Satoshi for a lone of about $3.2 million so I could pay for the wedding and this house.

Riku: oh my god how are you going to pay him back!?!?!?

Daisuke: I don't know

TO BE CONTINUED……………………………….

I hoped you guys liked this chapter it was a bit short but it was to the point and a big plot point to my story I am so so sorry about this story taking so long to be updated I was focused on my other story

But now that is finished expect this story to be constantly up dating I will up date as many times I can

I really enjoyed weighting chapter and I think I will have a lot of fun weighting this story

I look forwarded to the feed back

I am not to shore where this story is heading at the moment but I have a few planes for it.

I am not shore how long it will be but it will be a lot longer than my other story On The Edge Of A Myestery Stuck In Time!

All right I am out

BY JAMESON MALLARD

REVIW ASAP


	4. HELP THE WOULD BE A BETTER PLACE!

ARE WE DOING THE MOST WE CAN IN OUR LIFE

CAN YOU MAKE THISS WOULD A BETTER PLACE

I AM TRYING TO HELP AS MANNY PEOPLE AS I CAN BUT I AM ONLY ONE PERSON

IF WE ALL MAKE PIECE AND MAKE A DIFFERENCE TO THE PEOPLE AROUND USS

WE CAN STOP ALL THE PROBLEMS IN THIS WOULD AND WE CAN MAKE IT A BETTER PLACE

LOOK MICHAEL JACKSON DID HIS BEST TO CHANGE THE WOULD BUT I DID NOT DO TO MUCH WE ARE STILL FIGHTING WARS

WE NEED TO LIVE TOGETHER OR THERE WILL BE NO FUTURE FOR YOU KIDS AND GRAND KIDS TO ENJOY

SO NEXT TIME YOU SEE A OLD LADY WAKING DOWN THE STREET GO UP TO HER A ASK HER IF YOU CAN BUY HER A CUP OF COFFEE

NEXT TIME YOU ARE AT A COKE MACHINE TROW 1 GOLD COIN ON THE FLOW RIGHT NEXT TO IT SO THE NEXT PERSON WHO COME CAN PICK IT UP AND ENJOY YOUR SMALL CHANGE

WHEN YOUR AT THE SHOPS AND YOU ARE BUYING SOMETHING TROW YOUR CHANGE IN THE DONATION

VOLTAIRE TO HELP WHEN EVER YOU CAN

IF YOU HAVE CLOTHS YOU DON'T WHERE DONT THROW THEM A WAY GIVE THEM TO THE SALVOS

ALLWAYS GO OUT OF YOUR WAY TO HELP A STRANGER

WE NEED TO MAKE THIS WOULD A BEATER PLACE  
FROM JAMESON MALLARD

SEND THIS TO ALL YOUR MATES AND TELL THEM TO REED THIS AND PASS IT ON

WE CAN NOT LET THISS WOULD GET ANNY WORCE

LISTEN TO WHAT I AMM SAYING WE CAN BE BETTER


End file.
